ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enraiha
The Enraiha (炎雷覇, Blaze Lightning Supremacy[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?]) area of elemental type Kigata are techniques that allow the user to mimic lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their ki, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Fūjutsu to increase the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react. Enraiha is naturally strong against an earth jutsu, and weak against wind. Lightning also has a unique relation with water, since water conducts electricity. This means that Water Arts can be used to increase the damage of Enraiha techniques. Though this also means that if one's opponent still has a physical connection with the water, either a pre-existing source or one created with their own spiritual energy, then they can be paralysed via their own technique. List of Enraiha Techniques THUNDERBLAST BOMB Utilizing Enraiha user focuses a ball of electric ki in the palm of their hand and jump high into the air at the apex of his jump, user rears back and tosses the sphere at their opponent in an overhand throw. Even if opponent manages to avoid a direct hit a near miss is just as devastating. Upon impact the sphere of power explodes sending out electrical blasts like shrapnel. The strength of this technique is directly proportional to the control user has over their ki. THUNDERBLAST STORM Focusing their inner energies user lets loose with a massive explosion of lightning and ki bolt in every direction. Rariatto Lightning Plough Hot Sword After invoking Aexpios user charges at his opponent, striking them with a Lariat move. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick and powerful. Kuroi Kaminari Black Lightning By increasing the frequency of their ki to the max the user can produce lightning that is black in color. Lightning aura: Aexpios By fusing Enraiha with ones battle aura user can to become super sensitive to everything around him. In this state, user's senses, speed, and reaction time are dramatically increased, enabling him to immediately react to attacks before they are performed. With this ability, he can see every drop of blood, hear every move of his enemy, and even feel every grain of sand that falls on his body. Consequently, his opponent is completely outmatched in every way offensively. The down side to having such super sensitive nerve is that pain receptors are also increased drastically reducing ones defensive capabilities. Fortunately Aexpios not only stimulates user’s nervous system but their bodies other systems as well. User develops approximately 600 muscles with dense, flexible muscle fibers more than a dozen times the amount of a normal person and similarly the heart’s blood vessels are able to support incredible movement and metabolism. Thanks to this their power becomes like that of a machine. Aexpios is power that exceeds human ability not only does user gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power, but the armour also increases their defense, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks. Category:Seirei Technique